


Narrativity As Destiny

by mistresscarlett



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscarlett/pseuds/mistresscarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Slytherin is mad as hell, and isn't going to take it any l -- OWWW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrativity As Destiny

The young Slytherin leaps to his feet. 'I won't stand for it!' he cries. 'To hell with you, Rowling, and with your dreary literary conceit of adolescence-as-destiny! Being bullied at school does _not_ automatically condemn one to an adulthood of petty-minded sadism, nor to being some sort of lovable brooding martyr figure, dammit! That's not even how psychology _works_! I'll show you! I'll cut my hair and marry a Ravenclaw, and we'll have two children, and be perfectly hap- '

He's forced to break off at this point, because Sirius Black is pouring cold narrative determinism down his trousers again.


End file.
